Death the Kid Gets a JobSorta
by infiniteprincessbrooke
Summary: Death the Kid attempts to find a job but how well will he be able to keep it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Blackstar, Maka or Death the Kid. I also do not own Soul Eater the anime nor do I own In-N-Out Burger!**

"Well I suppose I'll need a job, now won't I," Kid said with a sigh, walking along the rainy sidewalks. He wasn't to thrilled at the thought of getting a job, but even meister's like himself had to pay for food and property damage some how...

He looked up when something in red catches his eye. Inside the window of an In-n-Out Burger was a paper sign that read 'help wanted for a burger maker'. He shrugged, taking this opportunity to go inside and apply for the job.

Before entering through the doors, he closed the soaking umbrella and set it neatly just outside the main door. Kid walked up to the ordering counter after waiting for a group of maybe five adolescent girls to finish ordering.

Damn, why five? Why not eight girls?

"Hello, how may help you today, sir?" The lady asked.

"I'm not here to dine, I'm here to apply for your help wanted sign." Kid replied, gesturing to the sign plastered in the window.

"Oh right then, one second please." The lady behind the counter walked off and returned no less then a minute later with a single white sheet of paper. "Just fill that out and then mail it to us and the boss will get back to you on that as soon as possible." She gave him the world's cheesy-est smile as she explained.

He nodded, skimming over the paper before folding it into a perfect square, setting it into his pants pocket.

"Thank you," And with that he walked out, reclaiming his umbrella and went back to the Academy. He went into his dorm, sitting down at the perfectly organized desk and proceed to answer the following questions.

He sent it to the In-n-Out burger the next morning.

It was the longest week and a half before he heard back from the boss, saying that he qualified for the job and would be brought in for an interview. When the interview was over with, the next morning Kid woke to an email saying he had gotten the job and started tomorrow at ten thirty until three.

He smiled subtly, going down to go tell his friends about his new job. Blackstar was the most excited out of the group, as well as Maka.

Whoohoo! The next day was the day Kid started his new job. He straightened out his work attire as he walked to the In-N-Out Burger.

He went into the back and began to fry a burger like he was supposed to. He ignored the mostly frozen patty for maybe five seconds before he looked down at it, adjusting it with his spatula. Kid held the spatula sideways, looking down the center to test the symmetry.

He smiled victoriously, flipping it over and doing the same thing to the other side until it was fully thawed out and hot.

He grabbed two buns, setting the patty in the middle. This was a hassle as he constantly adjusted the patty and the bottom bun. And then came the nightmare of placing the top one on ever so carefully. When ever he didn't get it right he would yell and swear at it for not being symmetrical before moving it again and again and again.

"Hey! Where's order 56 at?" One of his coworkers asked towards the back.

That was the order Kid was still working on.

"Come on Kid, just put on the lettuce, tomato and onion and let's go!" Another one his coworkers insisted, reaching over and sloppily doing the work for him.

Looking at the horrible, sloppy, asymmetrical burger almost made him sick.

"How is any one expected to eat that repulsive garbage?! It's not even a little bit symmetrical! Not even a little!" Kid complained, reaching out to try and stop the filthily good looking burger from making its way to the front counter.

"This is fast food plus people don't care what it looks like so long as it tastes good." The same coworker replied.

Kid felt his eye twitch just at the very thought of that. He tried to pretend like he never heard that and reached out for another cold patty, cooking it to perfection once again. After it was done warming up, the same thing happened again.

Kid had tried to make another perfect burger but he got frustrated when he couldn't get the oddly shaped pickles right. So then finally one of the other coworkers just smashed the bun on top and moved it down the line. He was lectured at once again.

'What's up with these people and not wanting symmetrical food? They all eat like animals,' Death the Kid declared in his head after shamefully sending away another two imperfect burgers.

They decided that the burger business wasn't good for him, so the next day he was moved to the french fry station. This worked out better until the part came where he had to put the french fries into the container.

He would set them in regularly and then pick out every little one and setting them neatly on the two sides of the container until there were no fries left. And then he would have to watch as his perfectly symmetrical, beautiful work of art was carelessly thrown onto the tray, messing up the fries order.

It was a never ending sequence of this until the end of the day. Everybody that walked past him sent him a dirty look or brushed right past him as if he didn't exist.

Kid's boss seemed slightly disappointed to see Kid's lack of being able to do anything productive that day. He shrugged it off and allowed him to stay for another day or two to see if he could improve any more.

Much to his displeasure, the same thing happened again and again and again. Kid would throw a massive fit every time he couldn't get the burger right because of the odd shape of the lettuce and then he would end up tearing the sides until they were in shreds. Or a pickle wouldn't fit symmetrically onto the patty or other toppings so then he would throw them away and look for more round shaped pickles. or when ever he couldn't get the french fries in a perfect formation so he would just pick out the majority of the fries that didn't lead up to height, or those with the potato skin still on it.

Kid was only three days into his cooking job at In-n-Out Burger and he was already been requested to see the boss.

"Yes sir? You called for me?" Though he kept a straight face, inside he was really hoping for a promotion or at least his paycheck.

"Yeah, sit down." His boss said firmly.

Kid did instantly, always adjusting his legs so everything but his hair came out symmetrical.

"Take off your apron," his boss ordered.

Slowly Kid untied it from around his back and let it fall loosely into his lap. He handed it to the boss when he reached out for it. He instantly knew what this meant.

"Kid, there's no easy way to say this, but your fired."

Kid instantly fell pale although he figured it would have happened soon enough.

"Right, okay." Slowly he got up and left with either one of them exchanging anymore parting words.

'I didn't need a job at that asymmetrical dump anyway...' Kid thought as he walked out the the building entirely with nothing but a twenty in his hand, his first and last pay check for the first and last job he ever had.

 **End! Oh and by the way, in case any were wondering, I have nothing against In-n-Out Burger or the fact that Death the Kid obsesses over symmetry. I just thought it would be funny to see it happen.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to have a good life and stay AWESOME!**


End file.
